Yu Takeyama
|romaji = Takeyama Yū |alias= レディ|Maunto Redī}} |birthday =August 11th |age = 23 (Post-Timeskip) 24 (Hero License Exam Arc) |gender = Female |height = 162 cm (5'4") (Normal Form) 2062 cm (67'7") (Transformed) |weight = |hair = Blonde |eye = Purple |quirk = Gigantification |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |teams = Hideout Raid Team |debut = Chapter 1 |debutanime = Episode 1 |image gallery = Yes |voice = Yuki Minami (Vomic) Kaori Nazuka (Anime) |eng voice = Jamie Marchi |bloodtype = B |birthplace = Hokkaido }} |Takeyama Yū}}, also known as the hero レディ|Maunto Redī}}, is the No.23 Pro Hero. Appearance Mt. Lady is a voluptuous young woman with long, voluminous blonde hair curled into two strands and purple eyes with white pupils. Her hero costume is composed of a purple and cream colored skintight bodysuit, that is accented with orange stripes. The bodysuit also has three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots on the purple top that are located under her chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides Personality Mt. Lady is a young woman who seems to enjoy the attention that being a hero gives her and she does not feel any shame from having to take that fame from another hero while basking in the glory. She is also shown to be vain as she uses her ample sex appeal to further her popularity or to gain something. Shown during Minoru's internship, she also appears to be very lazy. However, she is not careless, as shown that she will not transform into her giant form in confined spaces in fear of destroying nearby buildings and risk harming civilians as she is careful when fighting a villain who has taken hostages. Despite her vanity, she has shown to be selfless as she stopped Mr. Compress from reaching Izuku's group after they saved Katsuki Bakugo even though she was already heavily injured from All For One's attack.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc Mt. Lady first debuted as a new superhero when just as Kamui Woods was about to restrain his opponent with his Lacquered Chains Prison move, she swooped in, attacking the giant villain with her Canyon Cannon move, and subsequently defeating him. She then introduces herself to the awestruck crowd, proclaiming it to be her first day on the job, and is afterwards greeted by photographers and paparazzi. Later, on the same day, when Katsuki Bakugo is taken hostage by a villain, she is unable to do anything because she has no room to move around in her giant form. Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc She along with Shinrin Kamui were having trouble dealing with Vihara Headgear, as he was holding hostages. That was until All Might showed up and had beaten him and saved the hostages. Although she and Shinrin Kamui were grateful, they complained that he'll put them out of a job. U.A. Sports Festival Arc Mt. Lady is seen outside the U.A. Sports Festival, having been assigned to guard security. She comments, while eating takoyaki, that all the professional heroes came to watch the event and notes that this year "is gonna be crazy". After the rules of the Cavalry Battle are explained, Mt. Lady, along with Kamui Woods and Death Arms discuss competition and cooperation in the Hero business. The other hero says that if a hero fails, they lose any chances of surviving, and notes that the Obstacle Race is a perfect example of how sometimes one has to lower someone else to show themselves off, and Mt. Lady mentions that she felt bad for taking out Kamui Woods's enemy on her first day of work, also asking the other hero to stop smoking, while Kamui Woods agrees with the hero. Mt. Lady then comments that sometimes heroes have to cooperate with their concurrents, and that the Cavalry Battle is a perfect analogy to that. Hideout Raid Arc Mt. Lady joins the Police Force and many Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki Bakugo. At the League of Villains' warehouse, Mt. Lady destroys the front of the warehouse. Mt. Lady along with Tora, Best Jeanist and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomus while Tora rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist informs Naomasa Tsukauchi that the warehouse has been cleared. When All For One appears from the shadows, Mt. Lady sees that Best Jeanist is preparing to attack and warns him that the man could be a civilian. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is destroyed. Mt. Lady survives the attack thanks to Best Jeanist's quick thinking but is heavily injured. After Izuku and his friends rescue Katsuki, Mr. Compress is flung into the air to catch them. Suddenly, Mt. Lady uses Titan Cliff and intercepts Mr. Compress, which causes them to smash into each other and prevents Mr. Compress from getting to the students. Izuku and Katsuki are surprised at Mt. Lady's intervention. She tells the students to escape before falling down and becoming unconscious. Shinrin Kamui rescues the unconscious Mt. Lady, telling her she did well. Quirk and Abilities : Mt. Lady's Quirk allows her to grow to a gigantic size. However, she cannot adjust between her base-height and the height created via her Quirk, making her only able to be either 162 cm or 2062 cm tall. * : While in her giant form, Mt. Lady performs a flying kick. * : Mt. Lady grows into her giant form and headbutts the enemy. Mt. Lady used this move to intercept Mr. Compress. Battles Entrance Exam Arc *Kamui Woods & Mt. Lady vs. Giant Villain: Win Battle Trial Arc *Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady & All Might vs. Trapezius Head Gear: Win Trivia *Yu's name has the kanji for , , and . *Yu's anime voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Toru Hagakure. *Yu was created from using Ochaco's original prototype concept. *Possibly, Yu is inspired by Western superheroes and supervillains like Stature, Giganta or Garganta. **Yu also shares many visual similarities with Stature, including costume and hair. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Transformers Category:Internship Employers Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Heroes With Known Ranks